


Cocksucking

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [14]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukumoya Shinichi gets off every time he chats with Orihara Izaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocksucking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immicolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/gifts).



**Title:**  Cocksucking 

 **Pairing:**  Tsukumoya Shinichi x Orihara Izaya

**Rated R**

**Summary:**   **Tsukumoya Shinichi gets off every time he chats with Orihara Izaya**

 **Disclaimer:**   Stemmed from Immicolia’s headcanon - <http://immicolia.tumblr.com/post/27660783450/rukawagf-immicolia-rukawagf-immicolia>

(I didn’t have anyone beta. i apologize in advance for any grammar errors and spelling. And i stayed at work until 9pm for this so you better like it Immi :I ) ♥

 

* * *

 

A heavy breathing and the whirring of machines was the only sound in that room.  Wires filled the small room along with several computer towers; some cables were thick, some were thin. Some of the monitors beeped with neon lights that held no warmth… and the room was cold; just a bit above freezing as the cooling engines did their jobs so that the computers would never fry.

This was the room that a genius computer otaku created; a room where he was god.  These were super computers he himself designed and built one by one and he sat in a leaning lounge with an aviator that acted like a monitor over his head. Here, he had access to every single computer, cell phones, surveillance cameras, police radio, traffic signals… you name it. Anything electronic, it was an available feed to him, the number one voyeur in the world.

The heavy breathing continued in harmony with the hum of the machines. The cables were connected everywhere, to each and ever corner of plugs and sockets, to monitors to computer towers, to engines, to machines, to CPU, the processors, to the mainframe and back… but in the end, several wires were all hooked to one place, to Tsukumoya Shinichi where he laid.

He had trapped himself in his room on purpose, all his bills taken care of, all of his bodily fluids and nutrients also taken care of through tubing. He had found an ultimate way to be connected to the ‘world,’ by becoming the super computer himself. Yes, he himself had designed his own body to be the super computer. It was an ingenious idea, revolutionary even. A human brain only used a very small percentage after all… so what if it was possible… to use all of it?

He had figured out how to connect his nerves as if they were integrated circuits, his own flesh, microchips. It was possible. And he was the living proof.

The pain was excruciating at first, the process practically killing him when he had inserted the large needles directly into his back bone marrows. But now it was just sometimes sore, a slow burn that lay hidden under the skin as the painkillers did its job.

Regardless, it wasn’t the pain that was making him pant right now.

Right now… he was panting… because he was aroused.

-          Chatroom –

_Orihara Izaya_

Hellooooo~ You’re rather slow today. Distracted?

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Not all. You’re just becoming tedious and boring. If you have nothing to offer, you have my permission to leave.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

How rude! And I actually turned off three of my chatrooms just to talk to you tonight about what happened 3 hours ago.

 

  
_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

You still got 9 other chatrooms open, 3 websites, and 4 security encrypting program running. Please don’t tell me I’m only worth just 3 chat rooms.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Now, now. It’s not nice to look over my shoulder’s like that~

-

Tsukumoya’s lips tilted ever-so-slightly upwards. He had stopped showing expression on his face for years, as it was unnecessary. It was as if his body had completely forgotten to function like a normal human.

But his lower body. Ah… it was the only part that was honest. And to be truthfully honest, Izaya wasn’t tedious or boring. In fact, perhaps quite… the opposite.

-

 

_Orihara Izaya_

You already know why I’m here. I want that information on Yamada. I know you have it. Why are you beating around the bush? Did someone pay you more than me? Whatever it is, you know I’ll always one up it.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Do you think I care about money?

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Yes. Sort of. In a way. Money is like gambling chips; the world’s universal music. And this is your favorite game. I know you don’t like to lose in your favorite games.

-

Another twitch of his lips. Yes, Orihara Izaya wasn’t tedious. Wasn’t tedious at all.

-

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Then? How much are you willing to up my buyers?

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Double.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

… that’s insulting.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Says the one who didn’t even bother telling me a figure. For all I know, I just doubled a billion.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Says the one with 5 Swiss accounts.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Please. Tsukumoya. Have some etiquette when regarding my privacy? I already know you know everything, no need to brag about it.

 

-

Though Tsukumoya was only reading the typed words, it was still sweet like honey. He could hear Izaya’s voice purr in his ears, his fingers slowly massaging his aching back with deft agility.

-

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Regardless, no deal.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

You play a tough bargain. Re-raise.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Waiting for my other buyers to fold?

 

_Orihara Izaya_

We’ll see who can suck your ego better tonight I suppose.

 

-

Another twitch. But this time, it was his lower body… between his legs reacting.

This man… Orihara Izaya. Playing games with him was much more thrilling than playing with masterminds of organized crimes or high roller politicians.

And the image of that sultry crimson eyes raven sitting between his legs and sucking on his already hard erection doesn’t leave his mind… despite the fact that most of his brain was wired to be a computer.

The blood vessels pulse, the wires connecting him throbbing as the sweet pain ached his body. His computer could feel the heat too as it warmly glowed, the electrical currents lightly stabbing.

 

-

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

He ‘called.’

 

_Orihara Izaya_

He? Only one? Or is this ‘buyer’ just you, pretending to be him?

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Your turn.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

You’re no fun. Raise again then.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Do you even know which chip you’re using?

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Yeah. Your cock, I believe.

 

-

Tsukumoya Shinichi’s facial muscles hurt from twitching for the third time today, rare event. Then again lately, with him talking to Orihara Izaya constantly at night time, it wasn’t as rare anymore. He could almost feel Orihara’s smirk  as the text was fed directly into his cerebral. And his cock hardened more at the idea of Izaya’s lips curling into a seductive grin as he swallowed him whole, sucking at the precum as if it’s delicious lube.

-

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

I can’t decide if I should call you vulgar or a cynic.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

A realist. Now, did ‘he’ fold yet?

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Nope. A re-raise.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Hell? Thought ‘he’ likes to play safe?

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Maybe my buyer figured that playing ‘safe’ games with this competitor is a poor battle plan.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Still choosing to say you even have a buyer. For all I know, you’ve made up this buyer just to watch me sweat.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

You don’t sweat over losing money. You have plenty to go around and you’re not even materialistic.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Ah, but I do sweat. Flesh and blood.  You however, I can’t quite tell.  Sometimes you’re cold hearted machine. Do you like watching me sweat that much, Tsukumoya?

 

-

Yes indeed actually, Tsukumoya thought but did not ‘type’ with his mind. Luckily his memory storage was kept separate so he could have separate thoughts while giving out action signals. The idea of Orihara Izaya bouncing on his cock, his ass burning and his body covered in sweat… and moaning. Yes. Moaning for his release while the wires wrapped around that thin cream neck, biting into him. Him crying for mercy, for his orgasm as cables squeezed down the base of his cock… while even more tinier wires dug underneath that skin, subtle sparks of electricity running through his body with needle like pain.

Pain ‘he’ knew so well. The pain of needles, the pain of electricity, the pain of suffocation, the pain of clusterphobia, the pain that dug into your skin and lingered underneath, creepily taking over your nervous system, slowly ravishing and violating as the cock pounded into that anus, serving as the connecting processor, feeding them pleasure and endorphin as if they are the nutrients they needed… the constant feed of energy.

-

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Fold?

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Is that a question or a fold?

 

_Orihara Izaya_

A question. Did ‘he’ fold yet?

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

No. Your turn.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Can I just suck his cock too? Sigh…

  
_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

You only have one mouth, Orihara.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Well, he’s costing me an arm and a leg anyway, might as well put my hand to a good use.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

This isn’t even costing you ¼ of just one of your Swiss account.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Whaaat? You mean it’s almost ¼ ? This is highway robbery!

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

No and besides, you’re actually enjoying the game. You suck at your poker face after all.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Can’t quite keep a poker face with my mouth filled with your cock, Tsukumoya.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Sigh… I’m just glad my buyer can’t hear you right now.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Of course he can’t. I can’t moan when you force me to deep throat you like this. Now then, while we’re at it, do I swallow or spit?

 

-

‘Swallow’ he thought to himself but doesn’t type. He came as he imagined Izaya choking on his cock, forced to swallow the thick, stinky cum, a lot of dripping down his lips, down his chin, down that neck straining from the wires that left him red marks, the tiny sparks of electricity spreading like wildfire as sweat beaded his forehead…

Tsukumoya Shinichi has a minor blackout from the orgasm, his screen turning white briefly as the blue screen of death appeared ever so briefly.

-

_Orihara Izaya_

?! what was that? Breech of security?

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Already taken care of. No need for you to concern yourself with. You won by the way. He folded.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Oh really? What a great coincidence as the chatroom briefly had a shockwave. Was this buyer Nebula or something? 

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

I said I took care of it. Took a bit of my energy, that’s all.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

…

-

 

Well it was mostly true. The machines were programmed to clean him up if he made a mess… and already his body was being cleaned.

He continued his conversation as Orihara prattled a bit longer and then left the chatroom.  Then he watched as Izaya stretched and got up from his computers, go to his shower, jerk himself off moaning to the name of Tsukumoya Shinichi because they were both aware that Tsukumoya Shinichi was always watching… then the raven curled into his bed for sleep.

And Tsukumoya Shinichi continued to watch with one eye on the sleeping informant while the rest on the city… his body humming softly and his lower body once again on stand-by mode for the next game. 


End file.
